Elyse's Choice
by iConnectStars
Summary: The gods promised to claim all children. Elyse shows up at camp four years past thirteen, unclaimed. A new prophecy and a missing goddess threaten to tear the world apart, again.
1. Chapter 1

_"Ely, Run!" I heard someone shout. I didn't know who had yelled but be it friend or foe, I ran. The darkness of night and the falling rain made my run treacherous. I slipped on the mud and hit my head. I didn't stop to check the damage. I got back up and continued running. Something moved in the darkness ahead of me._

_ "Hello? Who's there?" I called into the night._

_ "It's me Ely!" I heard someone call back; it was a familiar, kind voice. "Come on, let's go back to camp." _

_ I groped through the deep, dark night towards the voice. Soon a face began to swim out of the darkness. A name popped into my head, Jacob. He was my friend. But, there was something off about him. His eyes were a deep black, blank of all emotion. He made a quick movement that I never saw coming and I felt a pain in my side. I looked down to find my hand covered in red, stick blood and his dagger in my side._

_ "Why?" I whispered as I fell to the ground. Before my world darkened I saw his face melt away, revealing a stranger. But I had this feeling he wasn't my friend._

I woke with a start. I must have been screaming because moments later my father came rushing up the stairs.

"What's the matter Ely?" my father asked.

"It was just a bad dream. Don't worry. It just felt so real to me." He still had a worried look on his face. "Really. It's nothing."

"Okay…," he said reluctantly. He got up to leave but stopped at the door. "Ely, don't go to school tomorrow. I need to talk to you."

I was confused. My father had told me to stay in school, that I would be safe there. I began to hear my father's voice downstairs. _'Who's he talking to?'_ I thought. I snuck out my door and to the top of the stairs. My father was on the telephone.

"She's finally having dreams. I'm not letting her go to school tomorrow. Do you want me to bring her to camp?" he asked the person on the other line. There was a pause. "I understand. I just don't want to lose her like I lost her mother," my father hung up the phone. I snuck back upstairs before my father could catch me.

"What camp?" I asked myself as I stared out the window at the line of trees surrounding the back of our property. A shadow moved. My mind flicked on alert. I stayed at the window for another ten minutes but nothing moved so I lay down in bed willing myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and slipped on my usual shirt and jeans then headed down the stairs. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with his head resting on his hands.

"What's the matter dad?" I asked.

"I thought I should tell you something. But I've decided to leave it to Percy and the others."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. You'll find our soon enough."

I walked into the living room and looked out the large wall of windows. There was a man standing at the edge of the trees.

"Dad? There's someone in the trees."

"What?" he asked as he entered the room. He spotted the man. Fear formed in his eyes. "We need to go." He took my wrist and pulled me into the kitchen. He reached under the counter for something. A key. He took the key and unlocked the mysterious drawer my father had always said to stay away from. The gleaming hit of dagger could be seen. He handed it to me. "Use it if you need to."

I was confused. Why would I need this? He led me out to the car and I got in. My father began to drive. His eyes never left the road. It seemed as if he was on auto pilot. I turned and looked out my window. I saw the man again. He was running in the trees, keeping up with our car.

"Dad, he's in the trees."

"Dammit," I heard him say under his breath. He pushed the speedometer to the limit. The engine started to sputter.

"Get out!" he yelled, "Get out and run!" He pushed me out of the car and then got out himself. I stood, frozen in place with shock. "RUN!" my dad yelled. I began to run, slowly at first but getting fast all the time. I heard my father shout out in pain. I turned around and saw my father pinned against a tree, blood dripping down his face. The man had a knife to his throat. My father turned to me. "Go!" he mouthed. I turned and ran. I would never see my father again.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me but it felt like I was being guided by something. Suddenly I stopped. A twig snapped. I drew the dagger given to me by my father. A figure emerged from the shadows. It was the same man from my dream, my yard, and the one running alongside my car. But most importantly my father's murderer.

"What do you want?"

"I'm only here to claim what's mine," he said with a smirk.

"What? This dagger? Is that what you want? Is that why my father is dead?!"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You," he said point blank.

Confusion washed over me. "W-What?"

"You. Belong. To. Me."

"Woah, wait a second. I belong to no one."

"Well either way you're coming with me." He made the same quick movement as he had in my dream. I let out a small yelp of pain and stumbled backwards.

"I'm going with nobody..." I clutched my wound with my left hand and held my dagger in my right. I made a quick swish upward and cut his face. There was a deep long gash in his face. He stumbled backwards surprised. I began to slice at him with moves I didn't even know I knew. Time and time again I cut him but none were ever as deep of long as my first one. He delt the same if not more damage to me. Realizing I was too much trouble now he decided to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you," he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

I began stumbling along in the direction I felt was right. Soon the trees to my right began to thin and I saw a sign for a strawberry farm. I stumbled through the trees towards the farm. I broke through the trees and saw a big house. There was a forest a couple hundred yards away. A few kids emerged from it and spotted me.

"Hey! Who're you?" one of them called to me. Then the noticed the blood on my shirt and the hand over my wound. "Percy! Annabeth! We've got a new one! And she's injured, hurry!" The kids ran up to me. "You're in safe hands now one of them said as a boy and a girl, both probably in their early twenties, burst out of the house. One of the kids waved them over.

"Let's get her up to the big house," the boy, who I assumed was Percy, told the rest of them. That was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me almost 2 years to finally get back to this story. To those of you who first subscribed to the first chapter and still happen to be here, the wait is finally over and Elyse is back with a vengeance. I hope you old readers and new readers will enjoy this chapter and happy reading! **

**Oh and a quick little note: This was written before he even announced HoO so just pretend none of that ever happened.**

I dreamed in my unconsciousness. But his time I felt far away, just observing on the events unfolding. The boy I had seen in my previous dream was here, I believe I had called him Jacob; he was stalking through a maze of sorts. I could feel something…something evil in this maze as well, but it seemed as if Jacob had sensed nothing. It was moving towards him, and fast. "Jacob, NO!" I yelled and jerked awake.

I found myself in a warm bed that for some reason just seemed to melt my fears away. "You've been thrashing around for quite some time, bad dream?" my eyes flew to the corner of the room; it was just the boy I'd assumed to be Percy. He had dark black hair and sea green eyes that just seemed to be reading everything I did. I nodded my head, too nervous to speak. "I'm Percy Jackson. You're Elyse Montague, correct?" I nodded my head again. "Drink that, it'll make you feel better," he pointed to a glass full of a golden liquid sitting on the table next to me. I took a sip of the drink, I couldn't quite place what the taste was, but it was something familiar, something I think my mom might've made when I was younger. "I'll be right back; I need to go get someone." He stepped out of the room.

I looked around the room at my surroundings. It was a small room with one window, a bed, and a small table. The sun was beginning its descent in the sky, so I assumed it was about two or three o'clock in the afternoon. I heard hushed voices approaching my door so I tried to concentrate on what they were saying.

"….been here sooner…"

"….happened to her dad?"

…. ….

"No. I wouldn't."

….

"Keep her up here for now."

"….sure?"

"Don't….separate…"

"….it can't be good…."

To my luck I just happened to be taking a sip of the drink as they walked in, Percy, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, and a…a… I choked on my drink, "Horse…," I coughed "...Man?"

"Yes, that's me," he chuckled, "I'm Chiron, and I'm a centaur" I just stared at him. "Well…If you don't my mid me asking, may I know what happened to your father? He never showed up…"

"My…my f-father? H-he's not coming back for me," a tear rolled down my face, "Ever." The girl looked concerned for me. "It's okay, I'm fine" I said through a forced smile.

"If that's the case then, I guess I'd better explain what's going on", Chiron said. "This is a camp for half-bloods. But not just any half-bloods, human-god half-bloods. And not God, but THE gods"

"As in Greek mythology gods?"

"Exactly."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa. There must be some mistake here, I'm no one special"

"Sorry, no tricks up these sleeves. I know it's a bit much to take in all at once but I need to go take care of some things with Percy so Annabeth will finish up here." Chiron and Percy left the room speaking in hushed tones.

"I'm sorry about your father. But we'll make it as easy as possible for you to settle in here. If you'll come with me we'll see if we can find someone to show you around the camp." I got up out of the bed and then realized I wasn't wearing what I had worn on my way here. I was wearing an orange tee shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ written on it and a pair of jeans. It was the exact same thing I had seen Percy and Annabeth wearing so I didn't question it. I followed her out of the house and down to the camp grounds.

The camp ground was HUGE. The camp's cabins were arranged in a rectangular shape, with each one decorated differently, for each god I assumed. I could see stables, an archery range, a pavilion, and what seemed to be a volcano-like structure. As we stepped out a boy with Auburn hair and ice blue eyes just happened to be walking by; _Jacob_, the name popped into my head, _the boy from my dreams._ "Jacob," Annabeth asked, "Do you mind showing Elyse around camp? She's gonna be with Cabin Eleven for now."

"No problem. Come with me sweetie. I'll show you around camp." Jacob led me around camp showing me different aspects of camp life, but half the time I didn't pay attention. But then we got to the cabins, "These are the cabins, each of them is decorated differently depending on what they do. These first few aren't really stayed in by many, 'cause of some things that went on earlier in history but I won't bore you with the lesson," he offered a soft smile, I could tell he was trying to make this as un-awkward as possible. He explained to me the different cabins as we walked by, "My father was Apollo so I'm in Cabin 7, and I'm also the head counselor for that cabin as well. And I do a pretty good job of it if I do say so myself," he stuck his nose in the air and I laughed. "Yes! Finally a response from you! I was starting to think you had no emotions, either that or you were mute."

We continued along the cabins and he continued to explain them. As he moved on to show me the rock climbing walls I stopped at one of the cabins. It felt as if it was pulling me in, as if I belonged there. "Whose cabin was this again?" I asked.

"Oh that's Aceilla's Cabin. No one's ever stayed there but we still had to build one after the second titan war. Someone, I don't know exactly who, told us it would be needed. But it's been almost 10 years so we've sorta lost hope that anyone is going to ever stay there."

"What is she the goddess of? I've never heard of her."

"Aceilla was the goddess of the mind. But she wasn't really in many of the myths 'cause no one believed in what she could do back then. But boy was she known on Olympus, she was pretty powerful but something happened awhile back and no one has spoken of her since."

"I thought Athena was the goddess of knowledge and wisdom and stuff."

"She is, but Aceilla was the goddess of the MIND. As in…hmm…like you know those people with telepathic powers in the movies? Basically anything along those lines, it's doing stuff with your mind not just knowledge."  
"I think I sorta get it, kinda."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you'll be in Cabin 11 with the Hermes kids. That's where all the kids who haven't been claimed yet go. After we go around the rest of the camp I'll see if I can find someone from there to show you how things are done in camp."

"Oh, okay thanks."

We continued around camp and as we were finishing up our tour at the camp store a boy walked up. He had chocolate brown eyes and platinum blonde hair that didn't match his dark eyes at all. "Elyse, this is Simon. He's actually the head counselor of the Hermes cabin."

"S'up?"

"Simon, this is Elyse and she'll be in your cabin."

"Permanent or undetermined?"

"Undetermined."

"Ah well. I can't get all the pretty ones," he said while pinching my cheek. Ouch. And how old did he think I was, 5? I'm seven-freaking-teen; oh the woes of being small.

"Yeah, well anyway just show her around dinner and stuff," Jacob said and walked off.

"Let's go, I'll show you around the cabin," Simon said and walked off towards the cabin.

"Yah, walk slower, I'm not that fast," I yelled after him as I ran to catch up.

"No," he said as he stuck his tongue out, "You just walk faster." I ran after him. I finally caught up to him at the cabin.

"I'm going to punch you in the face later," I said while out of breath.

"Fat chance." I followed him into the cabin and he cleared his voice to quiet the cabin down. "Hey guys, this is Elyse and she'll be in our cabin for now. As usual she's not yet been determined so it's just temporary." The cabin groaned. "Hey don't be like that, let's all be nice and show her some hospitality," he said with a large, fake smile. The cabin laughed. After that the cabin went back to whatever they were doing and Simon pointed me to a small spot on the floor since there weren't enough beds. "That is your spot, keep your stuff in it and you'll stay out of trouble in here. And I guess if you have any questions you should ask me."

"Okay. Fine." Suddenly a conch sounded for what I assumed to be dinner since everyone cheered and got into line. I slipped to the end of the line since I was the newest and followed them down to dinner.

I just barely squeezed on to the end of the Hermes table across from Simon, just my luck. "Oh it's you," he said disappointingly, "anyway, just tell your glass whatever you want and it shall appear." _Lemon Iced Tea, just like dad used to make_, is what I thought of. I sipped my glass, _perfect. _Wood nymphs brought around plates of different foods and I took a little bit of everything. I saw everyone getting up and walking over to a hearth. "By the way, you need to send an offering to the gods. They like the smell of burnt food for some reason."

I got up out of my seat and brushed the largest piece of steak off my plate into the hearth and thought, _Mom, please tell me who you are...I miss you. _ I went back to the table and finished my food in silence, my head full of random thoughts. After everyone had finished Chiron got everyone's attention and made some announcements, "Today we received a new camper, Miss Elyse Montague." I gave a short little wave. He finished up the announcements and dismissed us all to the campfire where the Apollo cabin led the songs. We were then dismissed back to our cabins and I found that as soon as I sat down on the floor of the Hermes cabin I was dead tired. I was asleep within minutes and for some reason I actually felt…_home._

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. :] I'll try to update whenever possible but school's a bitch and it may not be every week. Anyway, I made up a goddess, blasphemy you say? Well shut up. :D It's my story.**


End file.
